Both Sides of Magic
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: Luna was born with a powerful gift for magic with made a tragic accident that changed her family forever, after being fed up with living with her father who hated her gift, she finally flees . Crow is partly an instructor at the College who isn't afraid to kill . After being thrown together, they are forced to go up against the Thalmor in a plot to take over the mages
1. Chapter 1

**The College of Winterhold**

Luna sighs as she sat on the shore of the river that flowed from Solitude. Luna's toes were being lightly licked by the water's cold tongue as she looked around her. Her father was off at the East Empire Company's port that sat below Solitude. He was a dockworker and usually lifted heavy load, which was now affecting his back after all those years. They lived away from Solitude and instead lived south of the city, between Dragon Bridge and Katla's farm, hidden in the woods a bit from travelers.

Ever since Luna revealed her gifts at a young age after an… accident, her father moved them to this lonely little cabin so she couldn't harm anyone. Her mother passed after the accident, but both of them never talked about it. In fact, they barely spoke of anything. She was dying slowly of boredom and all she wanted to do was learn from the mage's college in Winterhold, but her father won't let her out of his sights.

When he was at work, she practiced healing on travelers who passed by. She loved to heal, it gave her stability and she knew she was aiding people not harming them. Sure she practiced in private other classes and bought the occasional book about magic from the caravans of those cats that passed every once in a while. In exchange for a small good of theirs, she would heal wounds they acquire from the road. It was their unwritten contract.

She was mostly nord, with a hair color between snow white and wheat gold. Her eyes were like ice, almost white if it weren't for the ring of bright blue around her pupil. Her face was closely related to that of a Breton's since there was some in her Nord blood, and it's also where she gets her strong gift from.

She wiggled her toes and sighed once more as she thought of the things she could learn. She loved to learn and she wanted to be by others who loved to learn too. But no, she was to stay in that bloody cabin until her father died or something.

Just as she began o think of her father once more, she heard footsteps coming near her and the labored breaths telling her the story of the journey home.

"Luna…" Her father's old worn voice called. She flinched, knowing he didn't like it that someone could easily see her from the road. She was supposed to be doing chores and making dinner. Some days she just wanted to run. She turned her head to show her attention.

"Yes… father?"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, the worry in his voice made her want to vomit.

"Nothing… dad." She got up and brushed off her light tan dress. It was a simple one with no straps and made her bosom pop out. It had the weaving of leaves as a design on the skirt and was one of her mother's favorite dresses. She wore no shoes but a leather beaded bracelet that she got from one of the cat caravans when they first began their business was around her ankle.

She aided her father as they walked to the cabin as he lectured her on why she needed to stay in the cabin until he returned. Then a thought struck her that she always failed to see before. He was afraid of her power, afraid she may harm another person, afraid she might… kill. She swallowed and kept ignoring her father as they finally reached the small cabin.

It was simply one big room with two halves of an attic above. The attic was actually on both sides of the cabin with a small walkway between the giant crevasses below. The fire burned in between the two attic rooms and the smoke rose through the ceiling cracks. The right room was her fathers and was nearest to the stairs up to the walk way. To keep him from falling into the fire, she decided if it was best if she took the left room. There were no walls, only curtains to hide the room. Her father's was always closed and she never really went in, not even to clean. A railing was built on the edge of the bedrooms so no one tripped in their sleep and fell into the burning ambers below. Her room was actually a litter smaller with one bed a small side table and chair as her 'desk' and her dresser, closest, and chest. Her chest was always locked which held all her magic things she didn't want her father to know of. For example her cheap tomes and soul gem fragments were in there. She had one petty soul gem that was empty and couldn't bring herself to fill it with an animal's soul.

Just the thought of taking one's life was… sickening.

Her father slowly walked to his chair and sat down, groaning all the while. He wasn't the strong young man she use to remember, but the aging father with long grey hair, a sharp nose, and sad eyes of disappointment and speckles of hidden fear. He was old fashioned, and was planning on selling her off soon, since she was turning 16 soon. She could be mistaken for being older, since she had long legs and a nice bosom to feed any hungry child. She shuddered at the thought of marriage as much as she thought of killing anything that lived.

"Dear…" Her father said, looking over at her. "A man is going to visit today; he has offered to marry you." He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back in a panic, her eyes blank but her insides itching.

Luna froze then squeaked. "OK." Before rushing to her room and tried taking deep breathes. Today was the day. She was finally going to live as a slave to some noble man from most likely Solitude. She wanted to hang herself. She pretended to make it sound like she was getting ready or something. She brushed her wavy hair that almost reached her hip and tried to hum something. It came out as a creak from an unoiled door and she stopped afraid she might kill her father with such a horrible noise.

She braided her hair and then tossed it to the side. She was always faking when it came to her father, always putting on that happy, dumb daughter who loved to stay in the cabin but sometimes went outside. She made him think she was a fearful little weak girl but inside she just wanted to run and never look back. She wanted to heal people freely, without her father having an attack.

Just as she thought she had calm down, a knock on the door came and her father asked her to answer it. She tried to shut down all emotion, to feel nothing but anxiety ran through her veins as she opened the door slowly, looking as innocent as ever.

A burly young man with fire hair and forest eyes walked through and eyed Luna like a piece of meat. Oh she just wanted to slap him for even bothering to think she would be his.

"Greetings young lady." He said, holding out his hand. "I am Christ, and you must be Luna."

She stared at him blankly and didn't accept his hand. "Yes." She only said, looking the Imperial up and down before turning around to tend the fire. He dropped his hand and walked in, closing the door behind him. Luna grabbed a piece of wood and put it in the fire before removing the pot from the fire to keep the stew from burning. "We're having stew for supper, if you don't mind." She tried to be boring, emotionless even, but it was only a vain attempt, she knew the men of Skyrim and their perverted ways. Once they saw something, they went after it.

He smiled at her again as if he was trying to work a spell on her. "I don't mind at all, Ms. Luna."

That night she suffered as her father and Christ got along. He turned out to be a successful mill owner and was trying to be a merchant. He was from Whiterun and loved children. He had offered a loady sum for dowry and offered to pay for her father's early retirement, after he pointed out how tired her father worked.

Her father on the other hand was overjoyed, smiling and laughing as if he was the one about to be sold off not Luna. He just licked his lips and looked over at the emotionless Luna a couple of times as if he were selling something and the price was headed in his favor. As the man, Christ, left he shook her father's hand and took his leave of Luna. Once the door was shut she aided her father to his room who was over joyed. He bragged like 'he was such a nice fellow' and 'I think he is a suitable husband'.

After hearing several comments, Luna couldn't help herself. "Of course you probly failed to mention my gift, didn't you father?"

Her father stared at her blankly before hitting her upside the head, it wasn't hard, but it still made Luna want to cry like a school girl. She swallowed down her pain as her father began to scowl at her.

"No I didn't mention that curse of yours girl and you won't neither. You will grow up with a happy family and never use it like you did your mo-" He caught himself. "I… I'm sorry dear." He sighed before going up to him room and saying nothing more. Luna sat there dazed. She never realized how much her father hated her gift. _But it can heal people…_ She thought silently, almost whispering it.

Finally she quickly went to her room and quiet acted with heist. She grabbed her bag from her closet and put two dresses in it, the one she was wearing and a light bluw one that she just adored. She grabbed her three books and shoved them in there as well then put on a pair of fur pants. It had seams running all over it, patches of fur made into one pair of pants. She put on her thick shirt, long sleeved with strings around the collar and slid on her boots. After tying her slippers with leather binding to her bag and laying her fur cloak on her bed she began to make it sound like she was doing chores down stairs, hoping her father didn't see her in her attire. When she finally heard his deep breathing, she grabbed another smaller bag and put the rest of her mage things in it along with a sack of bread, cheese, and small canteen with a tin cup. Slipping on a wore pair of socks, she slid on her leather boots with fur inside. She quickly tied her two bags together and slid the larger bag around her shoulders before grabbing her father's old iron sword and belting it around her waist. She was doing the one thing she always dreamed off, going to the college.

It was scary as hell and dangerous, if her father didn't find her and kill her, bandits and feral animals surely would… but it was exciting, to finally be free…

_Thank you, this is just a story I just wanted to write. I just got a lot of ideas and would love to hear what you think so far. I will try to update this story as much as I can but I got a crap load of stories and stuff. Some many ideas! Dx_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fateful Journey**

Luna kept her hood close to her cheeks as she kept her head down against the wind. She had been running low of supplies but couldn't head back. She'd rather die than be some man's slave or listen to her father tell her she's dangerous. She knew she was getting close to Winterhold or at least Dawnstar, somewhere where she could rest and add to her supplies. It would have helped if she was somewhere warmer and full of life, not in the middle of a blizzard that ran it's frozen tentacles throughout her cheeks, stinging them with it's cold venom. She could see a blur standing out through the sheet of snow but it was very far. Not to mention the wind was pulling her the other way, as if to tell her not to leave.

She pushed her way through a short wall of bushes to see a giant rapid river in front of her. She looked around only to see that the closest bridge wasn't a bridge at all but stones that were high enough above to be stepped on and walked across. She quickly walked over to it and swallowed as she thought of the danger of the situation. If she slipped, she'd drown for sure or die of hypothermia if she ever got out. She thought of using magic, but couldn't think of anything use for.

She approached the river woefully and let her toes touch the water before deciding to go ahead, carefully. She took one step at a time, the sweat dripping down her back a hint at the cold she'd get if she slipped. She quickly took another step, a dozen more or less she'd be at the other side. Her boots, which were of poor craftsmanship, begin to soak up water as it slowly penetrated the leather and fur. She took another and she began to feel the water break through and fill her boots. Great, now her toes were going to freeze off, if she even survived this. Of corse, right while she was thinking this, she took another step, which ended up on an awkwardly shaped stone and she slipped. She landed on her side and the current then took the moment to sweep her under like nothing.

She wanted to scream but knew her lung would quickly fill if she did. She quickly tried to grab anything that would let her. She snatched a stone, but it came loose the second later. She flailed in the water, her lungs burning for air. If only she had a spell for breathing underwater, she pleaded. Thing them began to fade, and before she realized it, water was filling her mouth. Thing began to fade, her senses dying.

And just as fast as it happened, a hand reached down and ripped her from the water, flopping her down like a wet towel. Someone laid her on her side and slapped her back. She opened her eyes and coughed out water as it left her body. Fresh cold air never tasted so good. She gasped, her body not letting her rest until she had her fill. When she finally began to calm down, her limbs began to twitch as the cold Skyrim air and snow filtered through her sodden clothes. She pressed her cheek to the snow and felt someone throw a cloak over her body. Even then she stil shivered as the cold air penetrated her body. Her rescuer, which she figured for a man, then picked her up.

"W-wait." She chattered.

"We've got to get you out of this cold." The man had a gruff voice, but strong and stubborn. One of a Breton maybe.

Luna looked up at him to see stubble for a beard and dark brown hair with blue grey penetrating eyes of ice. He then stopped and leaned Luna against a tree before putting her down with his arm still around her back and ran his thumb and pointed finger down her eyelids. "Sleep." His voices sounded all over the place and suddenly her legs began to wobble under the pressure.

Luna's thoughts were muggy as she tried to force open her eyes to no effect. Just before a though entered her mind, her legs collapsed like a falling building. _He's a mage… he's a… _She then fell into a warm embrace with him and all went dark.

XXX

When Luna awoke, her body was pleasantly warm, warmer than she remembered after a couple of days running from her father in the bloody snow. At first she thought she was in heaven, froze to death and died. Then she remembered a man and how he casted a spell, she then threw open her eyes. She was laying on a bedroll with furs covering her body. She saw her clothes dangling over a line that draped across the fire. She saw that she was in a small cabin and the man was sitting across of the fire staring right at her. He held a piece of bread and watched her silently, like he heard her eyes flutter open and was waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. She then ran her hands over her smooth skin to realize that she was completely naked and that this stranger undressed her. Even the things in her bag was either sitting on a table in a blurry corner or the spare clothing on the line.

She felt violated but didn't let it show on her face as she stared back at this stranger. Even her hair was brushed out, for the locks felt soft against her skin. He must've bathed her too, her skin felt so soft to the touch.

"Good Morning." He simply said before getting up and handing her food, a piece of cheese and half a loaf of bread.

She hesitantly took it, trying hard not to let anything show under her warm blanket. "What… did you do?"

"Saved your ass." He simply said. "Then took you back to my cabin before the cold got to your bones. Luckily your Nordic blood kept you alive a little longer as I put you in luke warm water and dried out your things. Then I decided to be nice and cleaned you up and laid you on my bed. Then I slept on the ground last night while you snored, moaned, and talked in your sleep." He sounded arrogant. "You are an extremely noisy sleeper." Luna must have shone panic on her face because amusement touched the man's eyes, but not his lips. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you in your sleep, I was the perfect gentleman."

"You undressed me." Luna stated.

"Would you rather I left you in the river? What an odd way to thank your hero." He asked.

"How did you know I was in the river?" Luna asked, as he turned his back to her. She quickly got up and wrapped the blanket around her naked body and looked for her stuff. Her father's old sword was laying under a side table that was two steps away. She then thought of a way to escape as she took a meager side step towards the table.

"I sensed your life essence and it was fading away fast, so I caught you before you could get away. By the time I got to you, you were filled with water, so I had to act quickly, then I decided that you would be hard to carry if you were shivering and resisting, so I just did a quick sleep charm."

Luna quickly and quietly walked over to the sword as he talked, his back still to her as he did something. "Where are we?" She asked, grabbing the sword and quietly walked up to him.

"An hour south of Dawnstar, I can, in fact, bring you there if you wish."

"No thanks…" Luna raised the sword hilt clumsily. "I'll get there on my own." And WHACK, The hilt hit him in the back of the neck, closer to the back of his head. He grunted then released his breathe before falling to his knees and falling over, toward the door. She quickly checked to see if he was out then let the blanket drop on him that she was just wearing, then quickly gathered and equipped her things. They were all well dry and pre-warm, feeling good on her bare limbs. She then headed for the door. As she did, he grabbed her ankle quickly, obliviously either just waking or faked the whole thing. She let out a scream and she let out a charm she didn't even know. "Sleep!" She yelled, and she felt energy pulse through her arm, out her fingers like a pale green mist and hit him in the face. He was out once more and she quickly scuttled out the door.

XXX

When Luna arrived at Dawnstar, she was still shaking with adrenaline. She hoped she didn't put her savior in an eternal sleep or something. She then watched as a carriage let some noble off. As she walked past, the noble sneered at her and kept walking, as if her precense was insulting.

"Excuse me?" She said quietly to the carriage driver. "Can you take me to Winterhold?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled his cloak closer to himself. "Yes, it's my next stop. Once this lout takes his things off just jump in the back… that'll be ten gold."

Luna hesitantly took the gold and waited patiently.

The ride there was uneventful. The driver tried starting a conversation but she didn't even acknowledge him the whole ride. She wanted to burst into tears for nothing. She wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. She was deadly afraid and of so many things that she didn't even know what. She had never charmed someone, or hurt someone and now she did it in one day. She wanted to apologize to that stranger, ask him his name and be polite, but what's done was done. She didn't even realize this until half way to the journey and when she finally arrived to Winterhold, cold tears were running down her cheeks.

XXX

Luna walked up to the short woman, Mirabelle. "Another apprentice?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised at how many were getting this year."

"I'm uhh... Luna. " She squeaked.

"Yes, well here's some attire, while it's not mandatory, it may be more suitable than your… current clothing." She looked Luna up and down before walking past her. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around the collage…"

After Luna's first lesson, which she showed off her warding ability adequately, she went to her quarters. She had then changed into the robes she was given and told herself to by a curtain for the entrance of her quarters. Her fellow apprentices were very warming, well sort of… and she began to fit in nicely. Tolfdir pointed out that her restoration skills were just magnificent and she had a natural talent for magic. He then gave her a quill and a couple of empty books for her to use and claimed she needed her to work on her destruction and that she was getting a tutor for her when he came back. He would then help her with destruction and with any other problems. Tolfdir claimed he wanted to really focus on making her a powerful mage and she needed to know both sides of magic.

In fact, she met her tutor the next day. She was using that journal to good use, writing down notes to anything valuable of information, from soul gems to Falmer. She was in fact writing down something from a book she got from the college library when a knock at the door interrupted her.

It was Tolfdir. "Greeting, young Luna just here to let you know, your tutor arrived." He then stepped out of the way to reveal the one person she hoped to never see again. Her savior…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3. Struggles**

Luna's savior crossed his arms and looked down at her, a smirk just playing at his lips. His eyes on the other hand had coldness in them. "This is Crow." Tolfdir said, oblivious to coldness settling in.

Luna quickly switched her vision to Tolfdir. "Thanks." She said, slapping on her best grateful smile.

He smiled back, pleased at his work. "Good, I'll leave you to get start, and my next lesson with be at one, just letting you know." He then left after clapping Crow on the shoulder.

Crow walked up to her doorframe and leaned against it. It was a careless act but felt like he was sending a message that she wasn't escaping this time. "Like I said, before, you have a funny way of showing gratitude."

"I…" Luna instinctively reached for something behind her and grabbed her bedside table, her nails digged at the wood. Crow tilted his head, taunting her to find an excuse. Honestly, she didn't really know what she was doing; she just did it due to growing up and not seeing a grown man except her father, not counting the fact that she was defenseless to him for several hours. That and he saw her naked. "I…" She choked and looked away.

"Just drop it." Crow said, already tired of the conversation. "I'm more curious about that charm you casted on me."

Luna chocked again. "I didn't really know…"

"What you were doing… yes." He said, clapping his hands together and standing up, a spark in his eye only mages would get. "You do realize you almost killed me?" He said with a smirk on his face. "If I wasn't a mage myself, I would be dead. Luckily my natural resistance kept me slightly awake long enough to dispel it when I finally woke up."

"By the Gods…" Luna sat down on her bed, her eye prickled with tears. "I didn't mean to…"

"No harm done, you were simply doing it by instinct. Magic does that sometimes." He didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that she almost killed him. "Now, if you told me you were going to the college, I would have brought you there myself. Tolfdir told me the reports of your skill and ability. I was impressed to say the least. But I heard you were struggling with the destruction school and was called here to help."

"You are a destruction master?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I've studied it all my life, and then when I finally mastered it, I went on to other schools of magic. Though I wasn't as naturally good at it like I was with Destruction or you with Restoration, and it did take a lot of hard work and concentration." He said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"So you've killed… before?" Luna whispered. The cold fingers that started from her lower back was something she was quite a custom to these days.

"Yes, I have, and it doesn't matter because that's the only way you can learn Destruction, is to kill."

Luna put her hand over her mouth, more as a precaution to prevent vomit from bursting from her mouth, though none came. "And you don't feel guilty about the lives?"

Crow shrugged. "I usually kill wolves, bears, the ocassional bandit, anything really. I kill in self-defense, and it's not my fault that they died because they attacked. That world out there is like a survival game except when you die, you don't come back. You need to learn this if you want to survive." Crow said that last two sentences with surety, as if he had experienced this first hand, and Luna had no doubt that he had.

Luna nodded after her hand dropped slowly. She would find another way, Luna told herself.

XXX

Crow's eyebrows furrowed. "After a week of practicing this simply spell, you'd think you would have gotten the hang of it. But no, instead you haven't even let the flame past your fingers!" Crow might as well to shout as her the way she flinched at his words. There were two personalities of Crow that showed during a certain situation. When they were learning something or if Luna did a spell right, He would be laid back, casual as he taught her new things and encouraging when she did a spell right. But when she failed to do a spell, like this simple Flames spell, he got angry and irritated, never shouting but always threatening. Luna felt like a dog with him and he seemed to not care which side he used as long as she did everything he said and correctly. She was beginning to hate him. He was always practically shouting when it came to destruction spells, even Tolfdir didn't touch that subject with her and left it to Crow.

At first she was trying to do flames as Crow with his ward up but when flames didn't even come, he got the hint and had her cast the spell towards those crystals in the Hall of Attainment.

"Again." Crow's harsh voice cut through her thoughts. "Try it… again." He said firmly.

Luna held her hands and followed the stance Crow showed and thought of flames flaring from her hands. The heat on her cheeks instead of the frigid air. She felt power flow through her arms and flames lick her hands as a central power point began to develop between her palms. Then she saw flames and a horrible memory filled her mind.

Flames and heat on her cheeks, a woman calling her name.

Luna closed her eyes and her concentration faltered. The flames were then gone just as fast as they came and she braced for a mental attack from Crow.

"Pitiful." He simply said, which was enough to fill her veins with anger.

She snapped a look at him for she had enough. "Well maybe I have a harder time than you! Maybe you should lay off being an asshole!" She said, she felt a blast of heat behind her as she stomped a foot on the ground and then before she knew it she was looking down at a scowling Crow. "You may be 'mister-asshole' with Destruction but if you wait being an asshole for five seconds I might be able to concentrate without your asshole eyes looking down at me!" Then she felt her feet touch the ground and realized she was levitating while she was yelling at him. She looked back to see scorch marks behind her and realized that she must've blasted some flames too. Funny, she thought for a second, I didn't even notice.

"Well, when you're ready to learn from mister-asshole let me know. You're dismissed." Crow watched her as she left, her cheeks flushed and her body filled with adrenaline. She walked outside and embraced the cold. She didn't even bother to wrap her cloak around her body. She decided she needed to go for a walk somewhere, anywhere really.

Crow crossed his arms and listened to the doors slam behind Luna. Crow was getting angry at the slow to none progress they were making. She was stubborn and thick headed, but something else was holding her back. He noticed that flash in her eye, and the wincing she did when she just began. Probly a bad experience he told himself, remembering when he accidently burned down his whole village.

He didn't mean to, nor did he feel pleasure or guilt from it. He just accepted the fact that his powers were running rampaged at the time and that he was too young to understand how to control the power he wielded. He admitted that he did cry when he burned down the village but out of fear. In fact right when he did, he ran to Winterhold, the only place he knew of that teached magic at the time. He then spent the rest of his life learning. He mastered Destruction at fourteen, went to Cyrodiil and learned Conjuration, Illusion and Alteration. He then returned and tried to learn Restoration but never really was able to get the hang of it. He knew the basics and could heal fairly good but not without draining him of a lot of power to do it.

He was slightly fascinated at Luna and he power. When she had outbursts like what had just happened, he felt fresh, raw power whip across his mind and a magical aura to glow around her in a light blue color. She had an excessive amount of control but when she last it she wielded it like a master and did most powerful tricks, like levitating, with ease and little to none thought. If she could tap into that power as he did when he first learned, she could easily become very powerful. But something… held her back like a net or a wall, once she hit it she stopped as if she was used to doing just that, like that was the only thing she could do instead of fight it, and he doubted that she ever did. She probly put it there herself.

He shook his head, if he could pushed her enough maybe he could help her past it but… maybe there was another way. He thought of solutions and nothing came. He frowned and began to think even harder when Tolfdir interrupted his thought.

He then had a conversation about Luna and her abilities. Most of the time Tolfdir

"So do you think she may ever be able to learn Destruction magic?" Tolfdir looked almost defeated at the thought. He wanted the best for Luna just as Crow did.

"Yes, if she gets past that mental wall." Crow said, sighing and crossing his arms. "And nothing is working."

"Have you tried being gentle?" Tolfdir asked, smiling that caring old man smile. "If you maybe help her over that wall, she could keep going, but if you don't…"

"Being gentle?" It almost sounded alien to Crow. He was so used to pushing students so that they succeed and it worked just fine. "I'll have to think about that."

XXX

As Luna began to walk back into town she was looking at some notes she retrieved from that high elf in Winterhold's inn. Luna went there to talk to the elf and ordered some stew whenever she needed to breathe from her research. As she walked past a group of Nords they scowled at her and spat on the ground. She kept walking until one of them put an arm out in front of her and she had to stop.

"Where do you think you're going, mage scum?" The Nord owner of the arm asked. He was ugly and tall, with muscles that were like giant rocks.

Luna lifted her chin. "To the college, you know where real intelligent people live." She said.

The Nord moved fast, that was for sure. He grabbed her cloak collar and pulled her to his face. She began to notice the other Nords were surrounding her. "Let me go!" She struggled and kneed him in the groin. He dropped her but then she stumbled back into another Nord who put his arm around her neck and waist. She struggled as if barred across her throat. She choked painfully and tried her best but his arm barred her wrists as well. And before she even realized it, they were punching her.

The first knocked her breathe from her lungs, the next was a blow to her face.

Crow walked into Winterhold, looking for Luna. As he approached a group of Nords, probly beating up one of their own, a yelp was let loose that Crow noticed as Luna. He threw his magic senses out, he noticed Luna's trapped magic power about to release out. He then jumped, boosting that jump with magic making him lung high over the heads of the Nords and landed in the middle. He landed in a crouched position with his fist on the ground as flames shot out, melting the snow and scorching the dirt under it. The Nords dropped back and away and Crow landed facing the Nord holding Luna.

"Drop her." He commanded. The Nord practically pissed himself as his arms released Luna's neck and waist. She began to couch and choke . "Leave before I burn your pitiful village down!" Fire danced on Crow's arms and knuckles. They scrambled like rabbits, running to their houses and slamming the doors shut. Cowards, Crow thought as he crouched down to Luna who was on her hands and knees. As he helped her stand, he noticed that she had a cut on her right eyebrow and lip, and on her right cheek bone, and bruises were beginning to form around her face. At least the cold was keeping it from swelling. Her grabbed her face and lightly run his thumb along the cut on her cheek bone. It healed to his touch, and she gasped at the feeling.

They starred at each other for several moments, his hands holding her battered face. He began to see her beauty and had the sudden urge to roughly kiss every inch of her pretty face. But he reined it in and took a step back, dropping his hand. "Let's get you back." He simply said.

Luna was pretty sure she broke a rib… like all of them. She hurt all over and wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry. But she didn't, instead she keep her bottom lip stiff and limped forward without the help from Crow. After he spoke, he turned roughly on his heel and walked forward, no checking to see if she was following. She had a hard time following and when she finally got to the College he was gone. She then stumbled to her quarters, ignoring her classmates' comments and walking forward with her head down. As she pasted her curtain to the entrance on her quarters, tears were running down her face. The salt hurt her wounds but all she wanted to do was jump on her bed and sob. She bit her lip, tasting blood and stopped the tears. She took off her clothes, thankful for the warmth of the college and examined her body. She was bruised all over, on her tighs and chest and her face. She quietly began to heal up her wounds, lucky that no one stabbed her or something. She ran her cold hands and felt her flesh healing.

When she was done, she sat on her bed and concentrated on levitating… but the image of Crow's face as he looked down at her kept entering her mind and breaking everything around her.

XXX

Luna concentrated on making flames come out of her hands and touch the crystal. She hadn't seen Crow in three days and Tolfdir claimed he left for something important but didn't say why. She was worried and wondered why. As flames spurted from her palms it was once again blocked by that same memory.

Flames touched her cheeks as a woman grabbed her shoulders and kneeled down beside her. She had a look of panic as her cold hands touch Luna's hot shoulders.

Luna gasped and the flames died. Just as she was about to give up, two hands grabbed her wrists and her neck tingled as a similar scented breath touched it.

"Your legs are too close together." Crow's voice said like honey. He moved his leg in-between hers and moved her one leg like it was dance. She blushed as a tingling began to set in her body. "Now try to concentrate." He moved her hands a centimeter away and breathed again.

She focused as best she could. As the flames began to dance out her hands and she hit that wall, she simply went past it, and kept going. She held the flames for several seconds as she felt Crow's body vibrate against hers as he laughed. "That's it." He said smiling. "You've got it."

She wasn't going to be killing anytime soon but it was a big step for her.


End file.
